


The Bostonian Comes Home (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [13]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: After 150 years, as well as the defeat of Dark Million, Rick finally returns to his roots as he sets out to his childhood home at Boston. What he finds there will shock him beyond belief...
Relationships: Ryu Suzaku | Rick Wheeler/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	The Bostonian Comes Home (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bostonian Comes Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785199) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQQDzdldupo&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=45).


End file.
